The Heart of Ipswich
by lovelystarz
Summary: Elizabeth 'Daisy' Pope was the first female witch to be born into the covenant in over a hundred years but she was bound by many secrets including several of her own and she has been keeping them closely guarded for several years. But when senior year comes around, events force Daisy to reveal her deepest secret in order to protect the ones she loves and save her own life.
1. Chapter 1

Summer was officially over. Daisy Pope couldn't help but smile as she looked around and saw her classmates all celebrating the end of another summer at the annual back to school party that was always thrown the last weekend of summer at the beach before school started up again. This would be Daisy's last ever party at the dells before she would graduate and as she saw her classmates drinking and dancing, she couldn't help feel a bit of nostalgic as she was going to miss all this insanity. Navigating her way through the crowd, Daisy made sure to hold her drink up in the air as to not spill it as she attempted to find her best friend and former roommate Kate Tunney. However it was a little harder than expected for Daisy to find Kate as the party was in full swing and the music was blasting at such a loud level from where she was standing that it would be impossible for her to shout out for Kate and expect her to answer. So Daisy to look for Kate the good old fashioned way which was going to take some time but Daisy was adamant about finding Kate as she hadn't seen her best friend in over six weeks as she had been away for the summer and had only arrived back home in the early hours of the morning. Instead of catching up on sleep like she probably should be doing, Daisy had made it a priority to come to the party to find Kate and attempt to catch up before school started. Walking past her classmates, Daisy offered small waves whenever she caught sight of someone that she recognised and the further she made her way through the crowds she finally caught sight of Kate, or at least Daisy thought it was Kate as she could only see the back of her head. But Daisy was pretty sure that it was Kate and she started to make her way but was forced to stop when she felt a twinge in the back of her head, which was followed by a long tingle and Daisy couldn't help but from. That tingle in the back of her head could only mean one thing; _someone was using_ and Daisy had a pretty good idea of who was using magic. They answered to the surnames of Danvers, Garwin, Parry and Simms. It was the boys.

Looking around Daisy tried to figure out what the hell they had been doing until she caught sight of the cliffs in the distance, she could barely make the cliffs out because of the fog but Daisy had this feeling in her gut that the boys were there and a good idea of what they had been doing. So abandoning her search for Kate, instead Daisy headed off in the direction of the cliffs and halfway there she ran into the four people that she was looking for, walking towards her with their typical carefree attitude. The four errant teenaged boys that Daisy had known every single day of her life, the ones she had taken upon keeping a close and personal eye on because she one their tendency of finding trouble. Her four personal musketeers.

"Hello boys." Daisy began in a stern manner, folding her arms in the same manner that her mother did when she was annoyed and doing her don't question me pose. Daisy wanted them all to know that she knew what they had done and she wasn't impressed. Most of the boys just stood with looks on their faces that resembled guilty school boys, but not Reid. Never Reid, who instead cockily walked over to Daisy and she knew he was going to attempt to sweet talk his way out of the scolding that they all knew was coming their way.

"Hey sweetheart." Reid said with his typical self assured smirk on his face as he pressed a kiss on her cheek and Daisy tried her hardest to keep looking angry but she found her frown turning into a smile against her will and soon enough Daisy knew she was smiling. Because she had missed her annoying little spores during her time away, Daisy decided not to reprimand the four of them on using their powers. This time. Next time Daisy wouldn't let it slide.

"So how'd you know we'd be here?" Pogue questioned and Daisy found herself laughing in bemusement, with him there was no small talk as he wasn't one to beat around the bush, instead Pogue got straight to the point. So Daisy wasn't surprised that Pogue had skipped the greetings and had headed straight for the questions in his typical brash manner.

"It's good to see you too Pogue, I've missed you these last few weeks and I can see you've missed me to… You know I was expecting a better homecoming than this but me here busting your balls over you guys being idiots as per usual makes it seems like I've never left. You guys sure now how to make a girl feel special." Daisy quipped and she watched as Pogue rolled his eyes as he pushed a piece of his long hair back behind his ear before talking a few steps over to Daisy and scooping her into a bear hug and spinning her around before eluting Daisy back down and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey Daze, it's good to have you home." Pogue said in a warm manner as he slung his arm over Daisy's shoulder.

"Much better."

"We've missed you this summer." Caleb added and Daisy's grin just broadened as this was more of the welcome that she had been expecting from some of her favourite boys.

"Of course you have! As who else keeps you four in line and prevents you from getting into trouble that you can't get yourself out of. I can only imagine what kind of trouble you four have gotten up to in my absence but it couldn't have been too bad as your all here in front of me, seemingly safe and sound. But seriously you guys are as easy to read as Salinger, you might want to find some new ways to entertain yourself. You are all getting very predictable…" Daisy quipped as this wasn't the first time that the boys had done this cliff diving stunt, they had done this many times before and had invited Daisy to join them many times but each time she decline. Daisy got her kicks through other means which were less risky. None of them seemed to question how Daisy knew that they were here after she had fed them the line that they were getting predictable. It was a lie but one the boys believed without batting an eyelid which was good for Daisy. The lying thing wasn't nice, she shouldn't be lying to the people closest to her but for Daisy it was a necessicity and one she had been doing for years, ever since she was thirteen years old.

All five of them were bound by a secret, a huge secret that bound each of their families to a secret covenant for the last three hundred years which Daisy and the boys were introduced to four years ago. The secret coven formed by five of the six founding families of Ipswich to protect themselves from persecution during the witch trials. Despite not being in the original covenant Daisy's family was finally introduced into the covenant in 1705. Since then the Pope family has been part of the covenant except for Daisy, instead she kept a careful distance away from it as Daisy had a secret that she was desperate to keep and that secret was that she was a witch. Just like the boys Daisy had come into her magic on her thirteenth birthday but she differed from them as Daisy was the first born female witch to be born into the covenant and the first witch to be born in the last hundred years. But the boys didn't know about Daisy, she kept her gift a secret, a closely guarded secret that only two people outside of her family knew. As such Daisy had not taken hear family seat within the covenant even though she was the eldest born child and the eldest child always took the seat, however they did tend to be male so Daisy refused the seat in order for her younger brother Eric to take it when he finally came of age.

"Me predictable? Never…" Reid disputed much to everyone's amusement as the one thing they could all say was that Reid Garwin could never be boring.

"How was Italy?" Tyler asked moving things on from the current topic about how great Reid was.

"Great, in fact it was amazing and thanks for asking Ty, how was your summer–"

"–How's the party Daisy?" Reid interrupted and Daisy rolled her eyes in bemusement before taking a sip of her beer, Reid had little to none patient and he was clearly in a rush to get to the party and start enjoying himself.

"You'll see… That is after all why your here, right?" Daisy retorted in a challenging manner which caused Reid to widely grin and before Daisy knew it, the blonde haired imp commonly known as Reid Garwin was pulling her along the beach and back towards the party. Daisy laughed as Reid dragged her about and the boys followed close behind, this would be the last year that all five of them would be attending the back to school party hear at the dells. This was a bittersweet occasion. But Daisy wasn't going to let it get her down, she was going to have fun with her friends and celebrate the fact that summer was over and senior year was just about to start. As she walked with the boys, Daisy couldn't help but pick up on the occasional stares that came their way which didn't surprise her as the boys couldn't help but draw attention no matter where they were. Daisy just laughed as they continued to walk about until she finally spotted Kate, who was standing with some girl who Daisy, for the life of her couldn't recognise. "Kate!"

"Daisy your back! I'm so glad you came tonight I missed you so much! I also kept all of your postcards!" Kate squealed as she ran over to Daisy and enveloped her into tight hug much to Daisy's amusement as she hugged her friend back. It was nice to see that someone had clearly missed her quite a bit during the time that she had been gone.

"I missed you too Kate."

"Hey Kate." Caleb greeted.

"Caleb" Kate replied warmly before walking over to greet Pogue, who just so happened to be her boyfriend. "Your late!"

"I had a thing with the family, so whose your friend?" Pogue stated in a somewhat apologetic manner but Daisy noticed the look that he had shot Reid's way, Daisy wasn't stupid she knew that Pogue hadn't been with his family but instead he was with the boys. Probably doing something silly but right now Daisy didn't care all too much, she'd deal with that all tomorrow as tonight they were here to have fun. "So whose your friend?"

"My new roommate." Kate proudly stated as she pointed to the blonde hair girl who was standing beside her and the girl waved in a friendly manner. Daisy offered a small smile, she very much hoped that this girl was a vast improvement on Kate's roommate from the year before who was as about interesting as watching paint dry. "Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms and Reid-"

"Garwin! Reid Garwin, good evening." Reid said pushing past Caleb to hold out his hand to Sarah and Daisy glanced over to Tyler and shared a bemused look with him, the two of them knew that what was coming next was going to be interesting to say the least. That much was guaranteed when you were friends with Reid, things were always going to be entertaining in some capacity. Half the time Daisy wasn't sure whether she was laughing at Reid or with him but she still loved her personal blonde haired imp regardless.

"Good evening." Sarah politely replied.

"You know Sarah's my grandmother's name, you kind of remind me of her." Reid said and Daisy and to stop herself from bursting out laughing as that was the worst pick she had ever heard in her entire life. Daisy wasn't sure who she felt more sorry for, Sarah or Reid.

"Caleb Danvers." Caleb introduced, holding his out towards Sarah with a friendly and welcoming smile. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

"Good, I'm Sarah."

"Oh and Sarah this is my good friend who I've been telling you all about, this is Elizabeth Pope also known as the Daughter of Ipswich." Kate hastily added and Daisy rolled her eyes at the fact that Kate had introduced her along wight eh ridiculous title that had been placed on her since the day she was born. It wasn't Kate's fault as the names Garwin, Parry, Simms, Danvers and Pope around Ipswich were pretty famous as they were the families who founded Ipswich and Daisy along with the boys were the descendants of the five remaining families of the original six families who had formed Ispwich. Whilst Daisy was known as the Daughter of Ipswich, the boys were known as the Sons of Ipswich whilst collectively they were known as the Children of Ipswich.

"Ignore all of what Kate has said Sarah, nobody calls me Elizabeth everyone just calls me Daisy unless they have a death wish like Kate seems to have." Daisy coolly replied with a wave of her hand before begin interrupted when Kira Snyder walked right in front of her, wearing a coat that Daisy was convinced Kira had shot with her bare hands perhaps even strangled maybe. Whatever she did, ti was a hideous coat and just looking at it made Daisy drain the rest of her beer.

"Hey Caleb!" Kira greeted.

"Kira." Caleb responded in a polite manner.

"So how was your summer?" Kira asked trying to strike up a conversation with Caleb when it was beyond obvious that Caleb's attention was all over Sarah, given that he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Finally Kira clued into all of this and turned to face Sarah and made introductions. "Hi I'm Kira…"

"Sarah"

"Oh right, from the Boston public?" Kira questioned and Sarah nodded her head slowly. "Tell me how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public?"

"Really Kira? You've been here for less than a minute and already you are wailing on the new girl? Seriously I don't get any of this, your a pretty girl but are you really that self conscious that you feel the need to put others down to make yourself feel better?" Daisy questioned as this stereotypical mean girl behaviour that Kira displayed was really old and very unnecessary and the new girl didn't deserve it.

"Why don't you give it a rest Pope?" Aaron Abbot asked stepping forward out of nowhere, coming so close to Daisy that she could feel his breath right on her face and Daisy groaned as the last person she wanted to see right now was Aaron and him being here was a sure enough sign of trouble. He hated Daisy and she pretty much hated him since the two of them had broken up in sophomore year.

"If your trying to scare me Abbott it's not working, far from it actually…" Daisy idly replied but before she could finish she felt someone grab her from behind and pull her back from Aaron. Looking behind her Daisy that it had been Tyler who was behind it. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you out of trouble!" Tyler quietly murmured.

"Look we don't want any trouble Aaron." Caleb said trying to diffuse the situation.

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron retorted and Daisy could already see that this problem wasn't going to go away anytime soon as Aaron was looking for a pissing match and probably wouldn't leave until he got said pissing match. Right now Caleb was dealing with this but if this carried on any longer, Reid would probably get involved and when he got involved in things like this, things never didn't go well and often ended up resulting in black eyes and wounded egos.

"You posers make me wanna puke." Aaron's friend Radley sneered.

"Is that right?" Reid questioned stepping forward and getting involved just like Daisy knew he eventually would but Caleb pulled the imp back before the situation escalated to the point where the fists were going to be doing all of the talking.

"I think your little bitch Daisy here owes Kira an apology." Aaron spat and instinctively Daisy reached out and grabbed Reid and Pogue by the back of their jackets to keep them from doing something they wouldn't regret. She knew that the boys wouldn't let that comment fly, Pogue himself took it as a personal insult whenever someone insulted her so him hearing Aaron call her a bitch was going to get him really riled up. Daisy on the other hand? Was less bothered by the name calling as she just found it really immature and petty.

"Actually I think Kira owes Sarah the apology and you need to back off from Daisy before I do something I won't regret or are we going to have a repeat of sophomore year again?" Caleb retorted and Daisy's eyes met Kate's and they both pulled awkward faces at each other as this really wasn't going well.

"Is that right? When are you guys going to stop letting Daisy bust your balls constantly? Oh wait… I forgot, you guys let your little bitch cut off your balls years ago." Aaron sneered and moments later Caleb and Aaron started pushing each other in a little shoving match until a boy who Daisy didn't recognised came in and broke it up. Before turning to Kira and Daisy got a good look at him, he was tall with brown hair and blue eyes and he seemed oddly familiar to Daisy but she didn't know where from.

"You were being kinda bitchy."

Daisy was going to add something but as she opened her mouth, she felt the all familiar tingle in the back of her head and just in time she turned her head to see Radley puke on Aaron. Daisy didn't have to venture a guess as to who was behind it as she looked at Reid who winked at her and she mouthed thank you to him. It was the sweetest yet most disgusting thing that someone had ever done with her even if it did involve Reid using magic yet again. As they all laughed, the sound of the music being cut off all of a sudden got their attention.

"Guys err Guys! Dylan just called, he says he saw three cop cars heading this way on old dell road!" The Dj announced and they all stood there, in what Daisy liked to call the calm before the storm. it was those few moments before the panic set on over the cops arriving and the information finally sunk in. it took a few seconds before it hit.

Daisy turned to Tyler who looked straight back at her and it was clearly what they were both thinking. _Shit. This wasn't good._


	2. Chapter 2

No one moved at first. Everyone was just silent and deadly still, it was so quiet that you could have probably heard a pin dropped. For twenty seconds it was like nothing was going on and then people started moving as if their lives depended on it, which it probably did. The idea of being busted by the cops before the school year had even began and ruining Daisy's chances of getting into college was something that she was aiming to achieve as her parents would skin her alive. Before she could even worry about the many ways that her parents would begin to punish her for being caught for underage drinking, Tyler grabbed her hand and started to run off the beach, dragging Daisy along with him and eventually she got herself together was no long stumbling along but running with Tyler. Everyone was fleeing and as they got off the beach and headed into the woods, Daisy could make out figures running in the woods trying to get away before the cops arrived. As they ran, Daisy could faintly hear the sound of the sirens in the distance which just motivated her to move all the more quicker. Despite the fact that she feared getting busted by the cops, the whole thing was also very exciting at the same time, no doubt due to the adrenaline pumping through her body but Daisy would worry about that later. Wildly looking around Daisy tried to spot Aimee, the classmate of hers who she had gotten a ride to the dells with but because of the darkness and fog Daisy could barely make out anyone unless they were practically in front of her.

"This the homecoming you wanted Daisy?" Reid questioned in a jokey manner as they all continued to run through the woods."

"Naturellement, you know me so well Reid!" Daisy retorted in a bemused manner as they continued to run. very much used to the whole running from cops as it was a pretty regular occurrence when parties were held at the dells. All of them pretty much had it down to an art, although it was one of the reasons that Daisy hated it when parties were held at the dells as it always ended up in running from the cops.

"You need a ride Daisy?" Tyler questioned as he continued to run hand in hand with Daisy.

"Yes please! It if it's not too much to ask." Daisy replied as she had no idea where Aimee was and she was now past the point in caring, the only thing that really mattered to Daisy was getting out of here without it involving a pair of handcuff and bail money being involved. This was the rare times that one of the boys was helping to keep her out of trouble instead of the other way around and she very much appreciated Tyler's offer for a ride.

"For you, anything…"

"If you two are done making puppy dog eyes at each other, you might want to focus on the fact that we've got to get a move on!" Pogue said interrupting and Daisy just rolled her eyes at Pogue's silliness as they reached Tyler's truck and before Daisy knew it she was being pushed into the truck by Pogue who jumped in shortly after that. Once she had settled herself in between Pogue and Caleb, Daisy turned to Pogue and glared at him as whilst she appreciated him looking out for her, it didn't mean she appreciated being man handled by him.

"Ass…" Daisy murmured under her breath but loud enough that Pogue would definitely hear her.

"I heard that Pope."

"You were meant to Parry." Daisy retorted with a forced smile upon her face and Pogue just stuck his tongue out at Daisy before leaning forward to look past Daisy and over to Caleb.

"Sarah wants you man!"

"That's bull-" Reid replied in a sulky tone which didn't fail to make Daisy laugh, no doubt he was in a bit of a mood because of the whole Sarah being more interested in Caleb than him.

"Don't be jealous Reid, but you know this would have never of happened if you hadn't have gone with that horrendous grandmother line. Seriously? What the hell was that? It was without a doubt the worst pick up line that I have ever heard in my life." Daisy stated which just caused Reid's mood to worsen. "Aww don't worry Reid! If you and your grandmother pick up lines get lonely, remember Daisy Pope has always loved you."

"Bite me Daze!"

"My car won't start!" Sarah yelled over from where her car was parked, maybe less then three meters from where the five of them were currently still stationary in Tyler's car which was a bit problematic as the cops were on their way. But it wasn't as bad as Sarah current situation as she along with Kate and the new boy were really in trouble.

"Hop in with us" Tyler offered.

"Tyler, there is already five of us in this car I don't know whether we can fit in another three as at the moment I can barely fit and I am not sitting on someone's lap as I am not five anymore." Daisy couldn't help but point out as whilst she did want to help out Kate and the others, there was an obvious issue with space and she couldn't help but glance from Pogue to Caleb as she stated this.

"Daze are you trying to tell us something?" Caleb questioned in an amused tone of voice.

"Yeah, I am… You and Pogue really need to hit the gym, clearly you guys have been letting yourself go during the time that I've been away." Daisy retorted in a cheeky manner before her eyes wondered back over to Sarah's car, they really couldn't leave them stranded there. So Daisy found herself having a change of mind. "You know what, I take back what I said… This night has been crazy enough so why not make it just a bit more bizarre?"

"I can't just leave it here" Sarah pointed out and Daisy grimaced as the girl did have a point, if the car was left here and the cops came across they would definitely trace back the owner. Which lead to Sarah and it would be goodbye Spenser before she had even started.

"I could fix it for you" Reid called out and Daisy frowned as she had no idea what the little imp was talking about as Reid wasn't the kind of person you called when your car had broken down in the middle of the woods. Triple AAA yes, but Reid Benjamin Garwin? No. He was perhaps the last person you would call as Daisy was pretty sure that Reid knew nothing about cars which is why Tyler drove him everywhere. Daisy barely trusted Reid behind the wheel of a car let alone attempting to fix it but then it hit her, Reid was going to fix the car himself. Reid was going to use magic,

"Reid Garwin, don't you dare." Daisy sternly warned as it was one thing using, but using in front of other people outside of the covenant was just trouble. It was being reckless and asking to be exposed and a repeat of the witch trails wasn't something Daisy wanted. She wasn't too keen on being hunted down and burned at the stake as she had aspirations, Daisy wanted to go to college, get a job, fall in love and get married one day and perhaps some kids. Daisy's warnings fell on deaf ears much to her dismay as Reid climbed out of the car.

"It's not over yet boys and girl..." Reid quipped in a cocky manner.

"Reid!" Daisy yelled.

"Let it go, it's his life" Pogue replied in a grim tone of voice and Daisy sighed before taking Pogue's advice and letting the whole thing go, there was nothing that she could do short of climbing out of the car and tackling Reid. But that would to questions being asked which Daisy didn't have reasonable answers for. So all she could do was watch as Reid swaggered over to Sarah's car and popped the hood, moments later Daisy could feel the familiar tingle in the back of her head but pretended otherwise. Not long after Reid popped the hood back down and Daisy could practically feel the grin on his face despite the fact that she couldn't see his face.

"Try it again." Reid offered and seconds later Sarah tried to start her car again and magically it started again.

"Thank you!" Sarah quipped as she drove away and it all clicked for Daisy, Reid had done this to score brownie points with Sarah, Daisy couldn't help but toll her eyes at how obvious Reid was being. But the sound of approaching sirens brought her back to reality, Sarah and the others were all on their way but the five of them were still here in the woods and literally sitting like sitting ducks.

"Gotta bolt! Move over!"

"It's my car!" Tyler argued as Reid made his way to the driver's side of his truck and tried to shove Tyler into the passenger's seat.

"Move over baby boy, now!" Caleb ordered as there was really no time for arguing and so Tyler reluctantly moved over whilst Reid climbed in to Tyler's vacant seat. The engine quickly roared and moments later they were finally moving which was probably a good thing as when Daisy turned around in her seat she saw that the cops were literally on their ass, which wasn't good. In fact it was the furthest thing from being good. This was exactly what Daisy wanted to avoid.

"This isn't good." Daisy murmured.

"No sweat Daze, everything will be fine." Reid replied in his typical arrogant manner, which didn't fill Daisy with much comfort as Reid was pretty much the most reckless person she knew. Generally when Reid said something along these lines it was when he got one of his harebrained ideas which were generally bad idea which got the rest of them into a heap load of trouble.

"Ahh we gotta pull over." Caleb stated.

"You wanna stop?" Reid snorted in amusement." That'll impress Harvard."

"Caleb as much as I hate to agree with Reid, in this case I do. I have not worked my ass of these past few years to have my chances of getting into Stanford ruined because of one night. You know that if we get busted then it's the end for all us, no Stanford for me and sure as hell no Harvard." Daisy said, unable to quite believe that she of all people was convincing Caleb to go along with one of Reid's dumb antics, hell was clearly freezing over somewhere.

"All right," Caleb reluctantly sighed, clearly caving into the pressure of his future plans being ruined. "What the hell. Let's lose them. Cut across Marblehead. We might as well have some fun, while we're at it."

"Excuse me? I agreed to not stopping for the cops but certainly not for driving off a damn cliff."

"Don't worry Daze, we'll protect you!" Pogue assured Daisy just as Reid sharply turned a corner causing both Caleb and Daisy to fall on to Pogue. As much as Daisy was concerned about this Marblehead situation, she was more worried that she wouldn't live to that point as Reid was the most careless driver that she knew. He was so reckless and had regard for the speed limit most of the time, which is why his father had confiscated his car at the beginning of summer.

"Reid speed up!" Caleb called out.

"As you wish!" Reid retorted with a laugh and Daisy's stomach churned as the drove off a small edge of land and from what she could see, they were quickly approaching the edge of the Marblehead cliffs. Daisy had the urge to try and jump out of the car but both Caleb and Pogue were in her way and would stop her before she could even try. Not to mention of Daisy managed to jump out of the car, she would still probably end up rolling off the cliffs. So she was stuck here and with no where to go

"You guys I don't think this is such a good idea. Scratch that I know this isn't a good idea…"

"You guys ready?" Reid questioned ignoring Daisy and the closer they got to Marblehead, Daisy could see that Caleb too was having second doubts about this entire thing.

"C'mon Caleb, it's gonna take all of us to take Daisy and the car." Pogue prods and after a brief moment Caleb slowly nodded his head and the two of them took Daisy's hand, sensing her uneasiness about the situation. Daisy could only watch as the boys all closed their eyes only to reopen them moments later but this time their eyes were pitch black. The only physical trait of someone using the power.

Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid yelled and Daisy could feel her stomach churn as soon as they went over the cliffs and she couldn't help but let out a blood curling scream as the car started to drop as it was terrifying. Daisy thought that she was going to die briefly and she could have sworn that she saw a glimpse of her life flash before her eyes. Daisy had never been so scared in her life but there was an odd sense of comfort from the boys collective use of their powers, by holding hands with Caleb and Pogue, Daisy could feel all the boys in sync with each. It was quite nice. The next thing Daisy knew Tyler's truck landed with a thud right behind the police cruiser that had been following them and the cops who had gotten out of the car to check whether the car had gone over could only look back at them in an utter state of disbelief. The boys all started laughing as Reid reversed the truck, speeding away and leaving the dumbstruck cops behind.

"We are… never… doing that… again." Daisy stammered as her heart tried to reset itself, whilst she may have joked about it with Reid earlier on this was not the homecoming that Daisy had been expecting.

"Everyone okay?" Caleb asked.

"No I am not okay! I hate and I mean it absolutely hate Marblehead, you know I have a thing about heights and you ass wipes still insist on doing this. Would it kill you guys not to do anything stupid for once?" Daisy hissed as she pulled Caleb in the shoulder, which caused all the boys to laugh at her.

"We're sorry Daze, didn't mean to scare ya!" Reid said in the most unsympathetic voice ever.

"I hate you!" Daisy grumbled as Caleb ruffled the top of her head in an affectionate manner

"Okay, I think we've had enough excitement for one night so lets go home." Caleb instructed and Daisy sighed in relief, she had somehow managed to survive Reid's driving and the Marblehead prank. However tonight's events just reaffirmed what Daisy had known from when she was a child; those boys were going to be the death of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came far too quickly for Daisy's liking, she had too little sleep as she kept waking up because somebody had been using and it had been enough to wake her. no doubt Reid having some kind of late night fun. When Tyler and Reid dropped her off home after the whole Marblehead escapade, Reid was pretty much like a child on christmas day and was intent on not letting anything ruin his fun. Daisy knew that she was going to have to talk to Reid about how much he was using lately as there was having fun and then there was taking it to far that you never wanted the fun to end and it spiralled into addiction. Despite how tired she was Daisy had a full day of errands to get through which meant that Daisy had to get up and not stay in bed for a further few hours. Daisy took her time in getting dressed and by the time she was ready Daisy just wanted to go bed and sleep, the jet lag wasn't helping much either but Daisy willed herself to carry on. Making her way downstairs, Daisy slowly dragged her feet into the kitchen where she stumbled across her father, who didn't say anything instead he just tossed the newspaper over to his daughter who mirrored him in practically every way save for her grey eyes. Daisy wearily glanced at the paper until the headline caught at her attention, a body of a male student who attended Spenser had been found at the dells last night. This was the last thing Daisy was expecting to wake up to especially since she knew him in a vague way. Worst way to start the new school year.

"I wasn't involved if that's what your asking." Daisy stated as she idly tossed the newspaper to the side in favour of going to grab herself a cup of coffee. Given how tired she was, Daisy knew that she was going to need a lot of caffeine to get through the day.

"That wasn't what I was suggesting." James Pope replied with a small smile and after making herself a cup of coffee, Daisy took a seat at the breakfast bar as judging by the disappearance of the smile on her father's face, she knew that they were going to have a serious talk. Daisy had been waiting for this talk, ever since had come home last night but she avoided it but going to bed as soon as she got in. But now she couldn't avoid this talk with her father. "I felt someone using last night Daisy."

Daisy knew there was no point in lying to her father as he already knew that the boys had been using, just as she could feel whenever someone was using so could he. "I know dad, it was the boys…"

"They need to be more careful, with Caleb ascending this week they need to be more vigilant, we all known the cost and it only takes one person to see a glimpse and we're all exposed." James said and Daisy nodded her head, she had heard this lecture about a hundred times in the past year alone. Yet her father insisted in telling it to her again despite the fact that Daisy was very much aware of what could happen if the truth about the founding families came to light. Daisy hadn't been using, she didn't use much and despite the fact that the boys had been the ones using she still had to sit through another lecture.

"I'll talk to them, but there's only so much I can do and say there's only so much they listen to me. To them it's just a harness bit of fun, they don't think of the damage that using will do to their bodies at the time. All they care about is being young and having all the fun that they can possibly have but I'll talk to them about it, or at least try. I didn't say anything last night because there wasn't really much time to say anything…" Daisy stated hoping that would be enough to pacify her father but it wasn't.

"Did you use you powers last night?"

"No. I figured the boys were using more than enough for all five of us, plus with Caleb so close to ascending he's becoming more sensitive to when the boys are using. I didn't want him to pick up on me if I started using." Daisy admitted as right now things were at a dangerous point for her in terms of keeping her powers a secret. In the next few days she needed to be extremely careful about using as just enough could alert Caleb to the fact that someone was using and maybe figure out that it wasn't any of the boys, that it was her. Taking a sip of her coffee Daisy noticed her dad sigh and straight away she new what was coming next, this topic always followed whenever they were talking about the boys using their powers. Despite Daisy giving her dad the same answer every time he asked, he still insisted on asking her regardless.

"Daisy, given that Caleb is only days away from ascending I really think you should rethink this whole thing of keeping your powers a secret and tell the boys about your powers. You are a member of the founding families of Ipswich and as such be part of the covenant and take our family seat as you so rightly deserve. The eldest child takes the seat when they come within two years of ascending and you are that."

"But we're not apart of the original bloodline dad, there were only five families and the Pope's weren't one of them." Diasy retorted feeding her father the usual line she gave him when he played the eldest born, as much as Daisy loved her father this conversation had gotten boring the first ten hundred times in which Daisy had heard it. Daisy appreciated her dad's effort, she understood why he was doing thing but Daisy and made a choice a long time ago, to keep what she could a secret from practically everyone outside her family. Only two people outside of the Pope family knew that Daisy was a witch and that was the way she wanted it to remain. Her father didn't like it but he needed to respect it.

"That is true Daisy, but our family was invited in soon after they returned to Ipswich. Our family has been in Ipswich as long as the others, some of us may have left for a few years but there has always been a Pope in Ipswich and we have always been one of the founding families. Since our family were invited to join the covenant there has always been a Pope to take the seat until now and I urge you to reconsider this Daisy." James stated and Daisy sighed as she took a sip of her coffee cup.

"I don't know dad, but never in the history of the covenant has there been a female who's taken the seat and I don't want to rock the boat." Daisy wearily replied, knowing full well that it was such a cowardly response but it would do for now as she awkwardly fidgeted around in her seat as talking about this all made her feel rather uneasy. "Look Eric will be of age in a few years so let's wait and have him take the seat that way nothing changes and the covenant remains with the eldest male taking the seat."

"Daisy, you know that's because female witches in the covenant are extremely rare. Beside things change over time, people and opinions change and maybe it is a time for change. Daisy, you are the eldest child; the first daughter born in forty years and the first female to have powers in over a hundred years. You are no different from the boys, you received your powers when you were thirteen and you've already ascended. Daisy, you have every right to be in the covenant. I want you to take our family seat."

"Look dad I will think about it but I cannot promise anything and whilst we're at it I have to go as I have a so much stuff to get done today." Daisy said glancing at her watch and proceeding to take a huge gulp of her coffee that practically burned her throat as she got up off her stool.

"Such as what?" James asked and Daisy allowed herself to laugh.

"Well Kate wants to meet so we can catch up as she wants to hear all about Italy but before that I'm swinging by the dorms as I told Tyler and Reid that I would stop by. Then I'm thinking of swinging by Valemont to see Eric as I haven't seen him since you guys came home before me and with school starting tomorrow I won't have much time to swing by at the drop of a hat." Daisy explained as she went about grabbing an apple as she figured that she would have breakfast on the go.

"That sounds like a good idea, Eric would be glad to see you." James began before taking a deep breath. "Daisy, your okay aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm fine dad considering that I just got back from a great holiday… Why shouldn't I be?" Daisy asked slightly disturbed at this line of questioning as it had seemingly come out of nowhere.

"It's just with Caleb's birthday soon approaching, he'll be going through what you went through a last year. I thought it may be bringing up some old memories for you." James gently said and Daisy walked over to her father and placed a kiss on his cheek. He was worrying about her because of the upcoming ascension and the one that she had gone through early last summer when she had turned sixteen. It was very sweet but Daisy wished her father wouldn't worry as it hadn't been on the forefront of her mind, she was more than happy enough to forget about going through the excruciating pain while she was looked up in an old house with only her dad and two others for company. It hadn't been fun or something that Daisy would ever forget but she had moved on from that night a long time ago.

"Not really dad, I haven't thought about it much but considering how close Caleb's birthday is the boys might start bringing it up. I'm just glad it's not me again, once was enough as I'm sure you will agree with me." Daisy replied shrugging her shoulders in a casual manner and she could see that her dad wanted to press the matter further but he chose not to.

"Will you be okay, with your mother and I being out of town for the next two days? I know you just home Daisy but this meeting in New York is something that we can't put off."

"Yeah, I'll be fine dad." Daisy quipped giving her father her best and brightest smile.

"Are you sure? There is a storm predicted for tonight and after the break in your mother is not sure about you being at home by yourself. It's okay if you want to stay at a hotel or with some friends." James stated and Daisy just nodded her head, it was nice that her parents were worried even more so after someone had broken into their house a few weeks ago just to ransack the place. But Daisy wasn't a small child anymore, she was all grown up and perfectly capable of taking care of herself for a couple of nights.

"Dad, I'm not a child anymore I've stayed home alone plenty of times, you don't have to worry. If anything happens I'll call the boys but there will be no need for me to call them. Besides I am seventeen year old witch with magical powers. If anyone should be afraid, then it should be any burglar whose dumb enough to try and attempt to break into our house…"


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy could hear the heels of her boots clicking against the floors as she made her way through the halls of Spenser's dormitories as she made her way towards Reid and Tyler's dorm room. The place was pretty deserted, save for a few people wondering down the hallways no doubt because everyone was trying enjoy the tiny remnants of summer before school finally started tomorrow. Several people were clearly just moving back into the dorms and as she passed them Daisy offered them a polite wave and smile. Sometimes she missed living in the dorms, back then it had been all fun and games, sneaking out past lights out and going for midnight swims and that was just a small part of the fun that came with being Kate's roommate. For sophomore year Kate and Daisy were separated, both being reassigned to new rooms with new roommates and it had been less entertaining. Daisy wasn't a constant party animal but she liked to have fun and sophomore year had more than it's fair share of trouble and drama so after the year had wrapped Daisy had decided to move back home. It seemed to suit Daisy much more better and it was only a twenty minute drive to Spenser from her school, plus she could come and go from home as she pleased. Finally coming to a stop outside of Tyler and Reid's dorm room Daisy took a deep breath before she knocked on the door, from where she stood Daisy could hear someone shuffling around from the other side of the door before the door finally opened and there stood Tyler, who looked slightly disheveled like he had just gotten up or something.

"Hi! Did I wake you up or something?" Daisy brightly greeted with a warm smile as she knew that she normally wouldn't have swung by this early but it wasn't early like people still being in their beds early.

"No. Not at all, come on in Daze." Tyler replied with a warm smile as she opened the door further and motioned for Daisy to come in and as she walked into the dorm room, she couldn't help but notice how tidy it was and she knew it wouldn't last for long. Tyler was a pretty tidy person whilst Reid on the other hand was the furthest thing from tidy, the dorm was probably only this clean as Reid hadn't gotten around to unpacking it. Daisy would give it a week before the room resembled it's usual half messy state. Speaking of Reid, Daisy couldn't spot him anywhere which was a bit odd as him and Tyler were generally always with each other. It was rare that you would find one without the other nearby.

"Where's Reid?"

"Out." Tyler replied with a broad grin and there was something about the smile on Tyler's face that told Daisy that it was best if she didn't inquire about their blonde headed friend's whereabouts. But Daisy knew Reid, better than most people to know that he was either chasing skirts or getting himself into some kind of trouble. Or probably even both.

"Well I guess your going to have to pass this little message along to him Mr. Simms. My dad knows you guys where using last night and he's not happy about it, he cornered me about it this morning. He felt you guys using and he's worried about exposure and what not given how close we are to Caleb's ascension and he has a right to be worried. Reid is using a lot more these days and if he continues the way he did last night then I hate to say this but he'll end up like Caleb's dad." Daisy wearily began as this was the last conversation that she waned to be having with Tyler right now but she needed to. This was an issue that was too important to ignore. Just because Daisy wasn't in the covenant and didn't practice magic that often, it didn't mean she didn't care about the boys and how their using was affecting them, slowly chipping away at their lifespan with every use.

"Daze…" Tyler began.

"Ty, I don't mean to be a nag but this is a serious thing which needs to be addressed. Reid needs to get it into his head that he can't be using so frivolously and using magic so openly. I love Reid to bits so the last thing I want to happen to him is end up hidden away in one of the colony houses because him using magic has gotten to an unacceptable level that his body is paying the price because the euphoria that comes with using…" Daisy explained and once she was done Tyler gave her a smile that made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. "You have to believe me when I say that the last thing I want is for anything to happen to you guys, you all mean too much to me so I worry about you all."

"I know Daisy, so I will speak to Reid and pass on the message to him." Tyler stated and for that Daisy felt slightly better as hopefully once Tyler had spoken to him, Reid would stop using so much and so carelessly. Daisy wasn't naïve, she knew that she couldn't ask Reid to just straight out stop using his powers. The temptation to use them was always there, Daisy knew that the boys could feel the magic in their body like she could feel within her own body. The feeing of power all over her body and at the touch of her fingers was constant. No one turn that off and pretend like they weren't there. With a small smile on her face Daisy began walking around the dorm room until she spotted something of interest on Tyler's desk. Several postcards with Italian scenery on them. They were the postcards that she had sent him during the summer. Picking the postcards up Daisy leafed through them all and found that they were all there. Every single one that she had sent him during her time away.

"You kept all my postcards…" Daisy said unable to believe it, she knew most people didn't give a second glance to postcards, chucking them away straight after they had read them. But not Tyler, he kept and he didn't store them away in some box in which he would come across them in five years. He actually kept them on

"Of course I did, I liked getting your postcards and hearing about what you were getting up to in Italy. Reid had the idea that you were getting into all manners of trouble and some of his suggestions did get pretty wild. He actually wondered if you'd actually come back after you extended your trip and the rest of your family come home without you." Tyler stated and Daisy wasn't surprised in the slightest as she sat down on Tyler's bed. Reid tended to live under the notion that everyone behaved just like he did. Which was the furthest thing from the truth.

"What? Were you scared that I'd meet some handsome Italian guy and never come back.?" Daisy jokingly questioned and Tyler didn't say anything at first, he sort of looked around sheepishly before finally making his way over and sitting next to Daisy and taking the postcards from her and going through them.

"Something like that." Tyler quietly murmured but it was loud enough for Daisy to hear.

"As interesting and rather exciting as that sounds, I'm afraid that Reid was terribly wrong. My summer was pretty innocent, I wondered around Italy for seven weeks, enjoying the museums, galleries and sights. All pretty boring actually and so there is no need for any of you to be worrying about me running off and eloping with some handsome Italian. Nothing like that would ever happen to me as my heart belongs here." Daisy allowed herself to admit as she attempted to steal a meaningful glance at Tyler, but he caught her eye and she felt her cheeks start to burn, a sure enough sign that she was blushing. But she didn't look away. Daisy didn't want to as there was something about Tyler and the way he made her feel. Whenever Daisy was with Tyler, she felt totally at ease with him and there was never any pressure with him. She could completely be herself around him and he wouldn't bat an eyelid. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." Tyler replied and as she looked him, Daisy could see that Tyler meant what he said about missing her, but she doubted he missed her as much as she did. Daisy was in that dilemma where she liked one of her oldest friends more than she really should. Daisy couldn't exactly remember the moment where everything had changed for her, it had been a least a year ago. Kate knew about it and somehow Pogue did as well and they made these unwanted and not so subtle comments about it every so often. Daisy just ignored the comments as there was nothing she could do about it, Tyler was her friend, she had known him for as long as she could remember and she confused about it all and where they stood. The two of them were apart of a group of a tight knit friends who were united together because of a secret that had united their families for the better part of three hundred years. Daisy couldn't risk that. Plus when it come to stuff like this Daisy was generally pretty useless and she had no idea what was going on in Tyler's head most of the time, let alone what he felt. He wasn't one of the noisy vocal ones like Daisy, Pogue and Reid were.

"Highly unlikely. I bet you spent most of your summer with the boys getting into all sorts of trouble, going to parties and chasing several skirts with that errant best friend of yours and don't lie to me and act like you've been a saint this summer. I know you Mr. Simms and you can be lead easily as astray as the rest of the boys. So cough it up Ty, tell me all about your summer of debauchery and all the broken hearts you left trailing behind! Daisy quipped in a good-natured manner as she gently nudged Tyler's shoulder.

"I admit there were parties and I've had a great summer with the boys, enjoying the last summer before senior year starts. But there have been no girls at all. I met some but they didn't really take my interest because none of them were you." Tyler admitted in a shy and somewhat awkward manner much to Daisy's surprise as she had never been so outright open with how he felt about her, neither had Daisy. The two of them sort of walked around in circles with each other when it come to this stuff as generally Daisy didn't date. After something that had happened in freshman year, Daisy had rather loudly made it clear that she wasn't going to date at all during high school – to which her father was very much overjoyed to hear. It was common knowledge in Ipswich that Daisy Pope didn't date. Daisy wasn't sure how to respond to this, she wasn't sure whether she should say anything to this. So instead of responding to what Tyler had with words, Daisy responded with actions by slipping her hand into Tyler's own and she couldn't help but wearily laugh as it wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. It was nice and it was good to have nice things like this especially given everything that had gone on in the last two weeks. There had been break ins, lost luggage, running from the police to driving off cliffs and now a dead student. So for Daisy this was a bit of a welcome relief.


End file.
